


Spoiled Pet

by inkblotfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Master/Pet, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Just a bit of self indulgent smut in my end. No names for the characters yet, might name them if using use them more.After a day out spoiling his pet rotten, she can’t wait to show just how pleased she is.(Disclaimer: This story contains content of a sexual nature between two consenting adults. Please do not read if you are under 18 or such content offends you)





	

The lights pass by outside the windows of the car like so many shooting stars. He watches the window half-awake, but she’s far more interested in watching him instead. Leaned against him on the padded bench, she's still glowing with an almost-satisfied pleasure, glowing from a day full of spoiling her rotten. The evidence of their adventures sits on his other side, shopping bags full of cute clothes and novelty toys and wonderful sweets, her belly still full from a wonderful dinner. He's saved up all month to do this for her, taking her all over the city on the lightrail, stopping all the time to snap pictures of her or of them together. Normally, she wasn't one for sentiment, but it gave her the nicest flutter in her chest to see their picture set as his phone’s lock screen, smiling back at them whenever he checked the device.

The car is empty except for them. Other passengers are in other cars, but not many, not this late in the evening. The last run of the night, their house still a fair ride away yet, the murmur of some soft music from the 90’s playing forgotten over the speakers the only thing breaking the silence. Her hand gently runs up and down his chest, enjoying the moment, enjoying the warm weight of his arm holding her close and the scent of him clinging to his soft jacket, taking in the whole of the moment to keep in her memory. Surely it can't last forever, the secret too good to keep, the affair to fun to last. But that doesn't matter. They have this moment, this end to a day she enjoyed far more than she thought she might. Her hand drifts lower as a naughtier thought drifts through her mind, something to help make the night all the more unforgettable. There's no one around, after all. Surely it won't hurt.

His breath hitches as her hand moves more pointedly under his coat, under his shirt to press her cold hand to his belly. She loves how warm he is, loves to lay against him and borrow his natural heat, loves to be kept warm in his arms during those chilly mountain nights. She wants to make him warmer, wants to get his blood racing. Judging from the way his embrace tightens around her as she plays with his belt buckle, he's not opposed to the idea in the least. It takes a little effort, her fingers far less nimble in the cold, but she smirks as the buckle comes undone, the button of his pants comparatively short work.

He's wordless as she unzips his black cargo pants, his pockets long since plundered by her greedy hands for their secrets, her eager touch looking for one more treat before the night ends. His hands do all the talking for him, adjusting his position against her as he slips his own fingers under the back of her sweat pants. His fingertips are cold as they caress the generous swell of her ass, though his palm is so nice and warm as he gropes her, a contrast that makes her shiver as he traces the edges of her panties. She’s quick to regain the upper hand, pressing her hand into his crotch to find him already half-hard for her. No surprise, she’s been generous with her teasing all day, pressing dangerously close in crowds and leaving him lingering kisses whenever no one’s looking. Twice she’s given him an ‘accidental’ peek at the soft skin under her hoodie, the tanktop underneath doing a poor job of hiding her plush figure before she zips the coat up once more. Even so, it's gratifying to see just how effective she’s been, always happy to be the best kind of pain in the ass.

“You are such a naughty pet,” he murmurs as he leans in to steal a kiss, making her giggle.

“Only because you let me,” she answers, tightening her grip around him. He gives a stifled moan as she starts to stroke him through his boxers, her lips at his neck now leaving lingering kisses along the sensitive skin. He was quick to respond, reaching his hand to cup her neck, pulling her close as she dragged her teeth over his skin and left loving marks in her wake. That hand trailed down her chest, cupping her heavy breast through her coat, thumb teasing out just where her nipple was so he could tug on it and watch her squirm. Lower still he drifted, shamelessly pressing down under the waistband of her sweats, coaxing her to turn into him to hide their actions while he teased her through the absolutely soaked fabric of her panties.

“Mmph, you have no idea how hard it's been,” she coos into his ear, smiling at the way his cheeks flush. “Walking around so wet and spent up. It was so warm at first, so nice… but you know what the cold air does… leaves me with a chilly slap at every step, taunting me about my bad behavior… making me hot all over again...” Her words are cut off with a low moan as his fingers push that ruined fabric aside, exploring her soaked mound directly with eager fingers. She can't help it, she needs to be closer, needs to feel him. A quick glance to make sure they're still alone is all she can spare before she straddles him, her hips burning from the stretch, her body burning from the need. Spread like this, he has much easier access to her, though his actions are hindered as she redoubles her efforts to please him in turn.

“You sure do love tempting fate,” he breathes as she pushes his boxers aside, exposing him to the chilly evening air as she teases her fingers up his length. She only gives a mischievous smile as she wraps her hand more fully around him, milking dewy beads of pre from his tip and working the mess into his skin. He responds in kind, making her back arch as his fingers press against her clean-shaven mound, teasing his way down to rub her clit. His other hand quickly moves to her neck, pulling her into another kiss, hungry for as much contact as he can get with her. Mentally, she preens with pride, pleased beyond words to have made her master so very desperate for her. He's leaking badly now, every pump of his cock making a delightfully wet sound as he coats her hand in pre. He's just slipped his fingers into her soaked mound when the intercom chimes, the lightrail slowing down as it approaches its next stop. She hardly has time to crawl out of his lap before the doors hiss open, her lover just barely zipping up his pants before a trio of sleepy college students file into their car, settling a few benches away and falling into listless discussion. Feeling cheeky, she makes a point to lick first her own hand clean, and then his, savoring both flavors in a way that only prolongs the tent in his pants.

The rest of the ride is much more agonizing, her position leaning against him giving her much more freedom to play subtle touches over his chest and thighs, leaving him at her mercy while their fellow passengers sit oblivious to their antics. Their stop is next, not fifteen minutes now, and yet it must be the longest fifteen minutes either of them have endured.

When at last the lightrail comes to a halt, the students down the car are startled by the speed they leave at, all scrambling to grab their bags and practically sprinting out the door. Were it not for their purchases, she’s sure he’d have carried her away himself. His apartment isn't far now, just down the block, and they're unabashedly filling the quiet night with laughter and excited hushed chatter as they rush their way there. He's fumbling with his keys when she pushes him against the door, dragging him into a kiss, short of breath and patience. He leaves the key stuck in the lock as he drags her against him, pressing back against her as they grind together, all heat and need and passion, one hand moving to unzip her hoodie to caress the skin beneath. They kiss under the flickering light of street lamps until the chill truly sets in, motivating her to reach behind him and open the door. They fall into the hall with a heavy thud, his breath leaving him just a moment as she flops down on top of him, giggling and nuzzling into his neck as she kicks the door shut behind them.

“I need you, now. Please, master.” Her voice is husky, desperate, too much to resist. How can he deny his beloved pet? His hands are quick to push her coat away, hands moving to her waist to push her sweats off while she fumbles with his belt once again. Desperation has made them clumsy, frantic, impatient - she blushes furiously as she hears his boxers rip in the dark. Her apology dies in her throat as he returns the favor, tossing the soaked fabric aside as she kicks her way out of her sweatpants, replaced with another giggle as she straddles him once more. Now unhindered, she grinds her dripping cunt against his throbbing shaft, hands braced on either side of him as she teases them both as much as they can stand. His hands find her hips, steadying her, forcing her to hold still long enough to line himself up with her waiting entrance. Her breath hitches as his head pushes in, her walls tightening instinctively as she allows herself to sink down on him.

There’s no chance of taking their time, not after all the build up. Among the scattered bags and clothes, she rides him rough and fast, the wet slap of their bodies meeting echoing in a sweet cacophony among their moans. Her name sounds so sweet on his lips, mingled with swears and pleading for more, his grip so wonderfully tight on her hips as he tries to brace himself against the storm.

“Fu-fuck… master, I need it…” Her voice is trembling, and the way she spasms around him it’s hard to tell if she’s already cum or if she’s still trying to hold it back. “Hnng… Don’t make me wait…” Her arms give in and she collapses down against him, hands clinging to his coat as she leans in to trail hungry kisses and bites under his chin. She knows he can’t hold it back, doesn’t want him to. She’s waited far more than long enough for him to fill her, knows he won’t deny his spoiled pet her treat.

“Go… hahhhh, fuck!” She moans with him as she feels that first hot rope of spunk burst from his tip, her grip tightening on his coat as her body tightens like a vise around him. Her eyes screw shut, her breathing ragged as she focuses on the sensation, milking him demandingly for every drop he’ll give, still riding him with as much energy as she can muster. His nails dig into her hips as they moan out their obscene duet, her voice muffled in his skin, sending such pleasant vibrations through him.

It’s over far too soon for her liking, leaving them lying together there on the thin carpet, breathing hard and trembling with the aftershocks, flushed and sweaty with the afterglow. Neither of them move for a while - how long is hard to say, there in the dark - savoring each other’s presence. But of course, they can’t lay there forever. There’s a buzz from the pocket of her discarded coat - her phone is ringing, and she can guess who’s calling. She takes a moment to compose herself, settling more comfortably atop her lover and doing her best to hold his half-hard shaft inside of her as she answers her boyfriend’s call.

“H-hello? Yeah, I’m alright…. Sorry, I meant to call you earlier, we were out longer than expected…” As she talks, she looks down at him, her smirk just barely illuminated by the faint glow of the phone screen. “Yeah, he’s cool with me crashing here for tonight… Don’t worry, I’ll be on the first lightrail in the morning…” He has to stifle a groan as she tightens around him, faking a yawn for the sake of the call. “...I’m heading to bed, hon. I’m so tired, and that guest bed is looking really good right now… I love you too… Sweet dreams~...” A beep ends the call, and she starts to rise. He’s almost disappointed to see her move away from him, eyes following her silhouette as she moves slowly down the hall, her phone lighting the way forward. She looks back at him, and he can’t see it but he knows she’s wearing that same mischievous smile as she opens his bedroom door.  
“Come on, master. Surely you’re not finished with me yet?” He scrambles to find his feet as she moves to sprawl out on the bed. “Please don’t keep your pet waiting…”


End file.
